LeGeNd Of ZeLdA:WiNd WaKeR mY wAy
by Dark Angelic Dreamer
Summary: This is my second fic.The first one I made got erased.Have you ever wondered what our hero Link thought when he went
1. Outset Island

Sakura:Hey its me and Chibi-Goten here

Goten: HEY!!!

Sakura:Before I get start with the ficcy I would just would like to check whats inside my

Chest of secret stolen stuff

Goten: (drags a huge chest to the middle of the floor)

Sakura:Lets see whats in here (opens chest and digs through it) lets see......Goku's power pole........

Kurama's Rose......Jill Valintine's Pistol..........Yusuke's hair gel........OHHHHH!!! LOOKY WHAT I HAVE FOUND!!!!

Goten:OHHH WHAT IS IT LET ME SEE!!!!!!

Sakura:I Found the Master Sword and Link's Cap (puts Cap on and Swings the MasterSword) LOOK AT ME IM THE TOTALLY COOL

HERO OF TIME READY TO SAVE PRINCESS ZELDA FROM THE HANDS OF THE EVIL GANON!!!!!

???:(coming from Link's Cap) HEY!!!! HEY!!!!!!!

Sakura: Huh? (looks around and takes off cap) Is it you?.........AHHHHH!!! THE EVIL HAT IS TALKING TO ME!!!!! AHHHH GET IT OFF

,GET IT OFF!!!!!!! (throws cap to the ground) BLAST IT GOTEN BLAST IT!!!!!!!

Goten: OKIE DOKIE!!! (hurls a ki blast at the cap)

???:HEY!!!!!!!!!!! (pops out of Link's cap before Goten blasts it and it appears to be Navi the fairy, Link's very annoying

companion from Ocarina of time)

Goten: HEY ITS A FLYING GLOWY THINGY!!!!!

Sakura: Nope its just Navi the annoying pest (turns to Navi) What do you want Navi?

Navi:Hey!! Lets tell Saria about this,what do you think she will say about it?

Sakura:Tell what to who?

Navi:Look!!! when i go near an object I turn green

Goten: What does that got to do with anything?

Navi:Hey!! Lets tell Saria about this,what do you think she will say about it?

Sakura:WHO THE HELL IS SARIA???!!!!!

Navi:Look!!! when I go near an object I turn green

Sakura: You are starting to really piss me off.......

Navi:Hey!! Lets tell Saria about this,what do you think she will say about it?

Sakura:ALRIGHT THATS IT!!!!!!!! (digs into the chest to get fairy slingshot)

Navi:Look!!! when I go near an object I turn green

Sakura: (grabs Navi and loads her into the sling shot) Here comes your one way ticket to Never Land! (shoots Navi toward the sky)

Navi:HEY!!!!!!!!!!! (disappears into the sky)

Sakura:TELL TINKERBELL I SAID HI!!!!!!

Link:(who was just passing by) Hey have you guys seen my favorite hat , I've been looking for it everywhere....

Goten: uhhhhhhhh......(looks at Sakura for help)

Sakura:uhhhhhh.....(looks at whats left of Link's hat and brushes it aside with her foot) NOPE

Link:Well if you guys see it anywhere ,please make sure to tell me (walks away)

Sakura:(looks at Goten) Ok now just incase he finds out, we will have to flee the country ,now Im Mario (puts fake mustache on)

and your Luigi (puts fake mustache on Goten) and we've been trying to save Princess Peach ALL DAY!!!

Goten:(nods head)

Sakura: Well before we flee the country I will have to say the disclaimer .......ahem ......I DONT OWN NOTHIN!!!! YOU HERE ME YOU EVIL LAWYERS FROM HELL!!!!! AND IF YOU DONT BELEVE ME YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO MY FAIRY SLINGSHOT OF DOOM !!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Goten:well heres the fic  
  
This is but one of the legends of which the people speak........

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden............

It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests,tall mountains, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda and bla, bla, bla...........

The legend is mainly about some hero of time who saved Hyrule and then forgot about it when the evil demon pig Ganon came back

and cast some stupid curtain of darkness and evil and so on and so forth.........

(Our story starts with the pleasent and peaceful island of Outset as little Aryll is trying to find her beloved big brother)

Aryll: BIG BROTHER!!!!!! BIG BROTHER!!!!!! (walks around then spots Link on the lookout) BIG BROTHER!!!!!

Link: (wakes up from a peaceful slumber and rubs his eyes) What the hell you want.......

Aryll:I knew you'd be here!

Link:Great now that you found me .........WHY THE HELL YOU WOKE ME UP FOR WENCH!!!!!!!

Aryll:Hee hee hee! This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at the sea.When I play with the gulls, I call it "Aryll's Lookout"

Link:(rubs his eyes and yawns tiredly)Bitch are you retarded, you woke me up for this?

Aryll:So, do you remember what day it is today?

Link: uhhhhhhhh......Annoy Link day?

Aryll: No silly, thats on the 21st.........You're still half-asleep, aren't you?

Link:No shit Sherlock

Aryll:Did you forget?.........Big Brother, it's your birthday! ........(mutters under breath) dumbass

Link: OO........(slaps himself on the head) (thinking) man I am a dumbass, I forgot my own birthday!!

Aryll:That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now.......

It's a good thing I found you! You should go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?

Link:(sigh) Lets see what the old hag wants.....

(Link starts walking to his house when he is stopped by some oldguy with a big head on a balcony)

Old big headed guy: Hoy! Link! press L right there and use A to talk to me! Try it!

Link: How about I use it the normal way of talking, by sending sound waves out of my mouth and into somebody's ear

Old big headed guy:That's correct. You're a smart one!

Link:I Know

Old big headed guy:You, my friend, have just L-targeted me. You see, when you press L, you can target certain objects. I, for one

use it often to talk to folks who are far away from me. Of coarse even if there isn't anything around to target,you can press L to face

forward,you know. Its quite handy indeed

Link:OO wow I didnt know talking and facing forward is called L targeting now.Its a new adventure everyday isnt it?

(Link walks past the kid with snot hanging from his nose and the lady with a pot on her head and finnely enters his house)

Link: Now where did that hag get to?........(climbs stairs to find his grandma there holding some green clothing)

Grandma:I've been waiting for you ,Link

Link: yea yea what do you want you old hag?

Grandma: Link........Try these on. Time certainly flies.... I cant't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes. (hands him

Hero's clothes)

DUN DUN DUN DUN...

Link: (from forces unknown his arm magicily raises up to the sky while the clothes spin slowly as it sparkles) OO (tries

to force his arm down but he cant) TT

Grandma: Dont look so dissappointed,dear one! Just try them on.Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become

the same age as the here spoken of in all the legends.You only have to wear them for one day,so dont look down be proud child!

Link:YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SOME STUPID LEGEND!!!!! AND WHATS WITH THE TUNIC, THEY LOOK LIKE  
YOU JACKED SOME ELF OUT OF THEIR CLOTHES!!!!! (mutters) This sucks.......

Grandma:In the olden days,this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to

prepare them for battle with their enemies.But we dont live in such an age any longer....Our ways are the ways of peace.

Link:Thats why people now a days suck.Atleast people back then kicked ass.

Grandma:Nowadays,I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows any thing about swordplay.Hanging the family shield on the wall as decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days.Does all this make sense to you?

Link:(has just finished putting on the tunic) NOPE

Grandma:Isn't that nice,Link? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!

Link: (muttering under his breath) making me dress like some damn elf on my birthday, what a rippoff......

Grandma:Well,tonight Im going to invite the whole town over for your birthday,so I'd better start getting ready, shouldnt I?

Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! Mmmmmm!I just know you're looking forward to it!

Link:ugh great more of grandmas soup, she only makes that soup for me like EVERYDAY!

Grandma:Now,go get your sister, Aryll

Link:Alright..........whatever

(Link exits his house and climbs up the ladder of the lookout, where his little sister Aryll is located)

Link:Yo Im back!

Aryll:Ah! Hoy, Big Brother!.......Did grandma make that outfit for you?

Link:YEA GOT A PROBLEM!!!!

Aryll:.....But wow.....You look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes....I guess they're pretty neat, though!

Coughcough yea right coughcough

Link:(glares at Aryll)

Aryll:So, anyway, Link.....can you close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second! I'm going to give you my most

treasured belonging....but just for one day!

Link:Then what the hell is the point of giving it to me then.....

Aryll: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! (hands him her Telescope)

Link:(is some how powered by the mysterious force again and reaches his arm to the sky while the Telescope is spinning and sparkling) NOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN DAMMIT!!!!!

Aryll:So? Well?! Do you like it?

Link: I THINK ITS- (is cut off by Aryll)

Aryll:Im letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother! Arent you lucky?! Hee hee hee

Link:(forgets the nasty remark he was about to say and is overwelmed by his sister's kindness)Thanks, Aryll

Aryll:Ooh,why dont you try it out! Right now! Try looking at our house from here!

Link: Ok (Takes out Telescope and sees through it and spots the Pot Lady through her bedroom window undressing) uhhhh....(drools)

Aryll:Hey whats that? LINK!!! Are you looking at the red post box?

Link:(keeps drooling and staring untill Aryll screams his name) Uhhh yea sure whatever.....(looks at red postbox)

Aryll:That post man looks kind of weird doesnt he?..........AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! LINK! THE SKY ! LOOK UP IN THE SKY!!!

Link:(Looks up in the sky to spot a Giant bird flying and carrying a young girl, he looks right to see a pirite ship hurling rocks at it

,They miss a few times but one hit the bird right in the face knocking it out, it drops the young girl in to a forest)

Aryll:Link,this is so terrible! That girl fell into the forest! She needs help!......But it's too dangerous for you to go in the without something you can use to defend yourself with!

Link:DANGER!!! HA!!! I LAUGH AT THE FACE OF DANGER!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Aryll:(bonks Link on the head with her Telescope and tells him to go find something to defend himself with)

Link:OWWW!!!!!........well I guess I have to visit that old fart, Orca

Sakura:Well I hope you liked it and I will update a soon as I can.Please Review OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY FAIRY SLINGSHOT OF DOOM MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Goten:Read and review ,Ja ne


	2. Operation:Rescue Tetra

  
  
Sakura:Hey Im back and im updating,I might not have a lot of reviews but I dont think im gonna let this story up just yet,Thankyou for those who reviewed,Mew Pudding,Rose of the Moon and last but definately not least HazardousToYourHealth.THANKYOU THANKYOU ALL FOR REVEIWING!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

any way

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN NOTHIN SO BACK OFF DAMN IT!!!!!!!!

On with the ficcy

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O)  
When we left off last time our hero Link spotted a giant bird dropping a young girl in to the forest.Now Link has to learn the ways of the sword from Orca and save her.

(Link walks in to Orca's Dojo and talks to Orca)

Orca:Oh! What is the matter, Link? You have an urgent look about you... Has something happened?

Whatever it is, from the look on your face I suspect it is no laughing matter.... What say you, Link?

Link:I have to save some chick who fell into the damn forest, now I need to learn how to use a sword from you gramps....

Orca:Ah.Have you come for some serious instruction in the way of the sword?

Link:Didnt I just say that? You either deaf or you have some serious wax in your ears , YES I WANT TO LEARN!!!

( After some serious training and Link getting the crap beat out of him with a bigass stick every time he did something wrong,he finnaly learned how to use the sword and to do different attacks such as the horizontal slice,vertical slice,thrust,spin attack, parry attack and jump attack)

Orca:(laughs)That was a fine display!

Link:(on the floor breathing hard) YEA AND IT TOOK HOURS TO DISPLAY IT!!!!

Orca:And yet....I sense a certain anxiousness in the sword you hold... an eagerness that goes far beyond the mere disire to be wielded on the fields of battle...

Link:(on the floor sitting up) IM DIEING OVER HERE AND YOUR SAYING CRAP ABOUT MY SWORD THAT I DONT UNDERSTAND!!!!!!

Orca:I do not know what has happened...

Link: I know what happened, you kept beating me with a God damn stick untill you broke my ass with it....

Orca:But I have faith in you. Somehow, I dought you will misuse that sword... You may have it, Link I give it freely.Take the blade with you......Link:(yet again the mysterious force returned and Link lifted his arm as the Hero's sword was spinning and sparkling)GODDAMMIT!!!  
WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!Orca:Since the olden days,this sword has been used to fend off evil.Its blade is infused with the desire to become  
strong and righteous.....Be strong Link.

(they both bow and Link is limping torwards the door)

Link:HEY ORCA, SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT!!!!! (closes door behind him)

(Link runs across the island and goes where the forest is but is stopped by a buch of trees and a sign)

Sign:NO ENTRY The forest paths are closed untill suspension bridge repairs are complete.

Link:The hell with that (hacks off the sign and the trees and continues toward the path and starts crossing the rickety old bridge but being the dumbass that he is does not see the missing part off the bridge and falls off)

Link:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (splashes into the water,swims back to surface) Note to self:LISTEN TO THE DAMN SIGN WHEN IT SAYS SUSPENSION BRIDGE REPAIRS!!!! (walks back to the bridge and jumps over the missing part and enters the cave that leads to the forest)

Link:(spots the young girl stuck in the tree)Well better do the hero thing and save her.....

(Link continues walking untill he comes face to face with a evil mutant pig as he calls it, he easily defeats it with a few slashes of his sword and continues on his way. Then two birds fly overhead and drops new enemies for him to defeat which he does)  
  
Link:(picks up rupees that the pigs have left behind)well even though I have to fight these ugly ass pigs atleast I get some cash  
out of it....

Girl in the tree:(opens her eyes and tries to struggle out of the tree which results with the branch breaking which makes her fall off th tree) OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWCCCCCHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Link:(winces as the girl lands)Graceful isnt she?

Girl:(looks at Link up and down) Wow. Whats with that get-up?

Link:ohhhhhh shutup. my stupid grandma gave me this elf outfit for my B.day.....

Girl:Well,whatever.So,where am I...?........Oh, thats right! That giant bird came and....

(the girl was about to finish speaking when a pirite from the ship busted in)

Pirite: Miss! MISS TETRA!.....oh! oh thank.........Thankgoodness! Your safe! When I saw yo get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd....

Girl now known as Tetra: Summit? So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain? Well,wasnt that nice of it!

Link:yea just ignore me, like im not even here....

Tetra:(to pirite) Well,dont just stand there! LETS GO!!!!! Time to repay our dept to that bird in full!

Pirite:But,Miss... What about this boy?

Tetra:(yells while exiting the forest) DONT WORRY ABOUT HIM! COME ON!!!!

Link: That makes me feel so unwanted.... (follows anyway)

(As they all exit the forest Link spots Aryll)

Aryll:Hoy! Big Brother! (waves)

Link:(waves back)

(As Aryll goes across the bridge to greet her brother and the others,the Giant bird from before snatches her and flies in to the sky)

Aryll:AHHHHHHHH!!!! BIG BROTHER!!!!!

Link:(widens his eyes in suprise and unsheathes his sword) ARYLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! (practicly runs off the bridge,fotunetly Tetra grabs his hand before he falls)

Tetra: Uhhn! STUPID KID! Get ahold of yourself! She's gone. There's nothing you can do....

(Link watches sadly as he sees his sister dissapears in to the sky)

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O)

Sakura:Well thats it for now. I know its a little short, I'll update as soon as I can...... And dont worry if they do delete this fic like

they did with the last one,I'll bring it back but with a higher rating kay! PLZ R & R, LOVE YA JA NE!!!!!!

Sincerly,Sakura-chan


End file.
